swords & knives
by DarknessOtakuTeam
Summary: yumeko,mai and,yuki bearly escape from the corrupted shinki now in gensokyo hurt and lost yumeko must had a way for them to surive what will happen.first fanfic but that doesnt mean it bad or noodish okay but you can it only with you want so had fun. Yumeko not in the character list DX
1. Chapter 1

Hello name:DarknessTeamOtaku

this is my first fanfic so here it is... I don't care if you like it or not(okay maybe a little lol).

I dont own touhou zun does

Chapter 1:Before sword

In the destroy world of makai a beautiful woman in a maids outfit wanted to leave. Her wonderful mistress had corrupt by the shame she felt for losing to the miko of the hakurei shrine and began killing anyone got on her badside. More and more demons and yokai disappear daily until she started hunting for her, Yuki, Mai. They hide inside of the Pandæmonium avoiding her the best they could.

Mai: yumeko is she near(she said in a shy tone).

yumeko: no but you must stay quiet(she spoke in a gentle voice).

yuki: why must we hiding like cowers we need to fight back(her voice was fill with anger).

yumeko: shhh you must be more quiet I want to fight to but shinki is are mother and-

yuki: and what she try to kill us so we have to fight back!

mai: yuki please calm down.

Yuki settle down not wanting to scare mai. Just then a noise came from the corner down the hall silent came instantly. Came from the hall was a beautiful woman in a red blood rode she had sliver hair in a pony tail to the left it was none other than shinki. Yumeko look in fear as shinki who had a normally calm face twisted in anger. Shinki look down the hall with a frighting smile and call for yumeko.

Shinki: yumeko oh yumeko please come out and play with me. I promise not to be rough.

Yumeko: dont make a sound.

Yumeko knew better then to trust her anyone last time she barely got away. The hall was silence then shinki spoke (shinki: I were play playing hide and seek then) growing angry she broke the side of the Pandæmonium where they were hiding with just her hand(now a bit bloody) and there was shinki was laughing insanely.

Shinki: well that was boring next time do better(she said in a happy tone)...if there is a next time that is(she said in a cold fearful tone).

Mai: shinki-sama...I-

Shinki: DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOU WORTHLESS PINK ICICLES(she said as she shot mai with dark balls of energy hitting her in the face & stomach).

Mai: wahhh(she scream as she fell in pain and fainted)

Yuki:BITCH I'LL KILL YOU(yuki lost it and began firing off danmaku everywhere)

Shinki: hmph not with that you cant even think straight(she dodged it quick & with easy shooting back that her hitting her in the same to spot where she hit mai).

Yuki: m...ma...mai im sorry(she fainted)

Shinki: well that was fun now(she look at yumeko). What should we play next my precious yumeko.

Yumeko could only look fear as shinki the who she love and who love her begin to attack.

Well that the first chapter of my first fanfic...dont care with you like it or not(maybe a little lol...i got to could with better jokes).


	2. Chapter 2

DarknessOtakuTeam is here again and with another chapter in of my first story (yes its still going no matter what). Anyway I still don't own touhou zun does and he can have it. But I wish he brought back the touhou PC-98 character back I really like yumeko.

Chapter 2: Sword new beginning

Yumeko quickly grab mai & yuki and ran from the danmaku shinki threw at her. Shinki only laugh at her and shot more each wave got more & more dense. Yumeko eventually couldn't even gaze through them and with carrying both mai & yuki she couldn't bomb it either.

Yumeko: ahhh (she could barely stand after those hits much less carry mai or yuki)

Shinki: well that wasn't fun at all. I thought you do better than that yumeko how disappointing.

Yumeko: Shinki-sama please stop this isn't like you…you always so kind and gentle before and never hurt any of beings that live here especially mai and yuki. Even after you lose you didn't care until a few months ago an-

Shinki: DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF IT YOU USELESS MAID.

Yumeko: but why then did you choose to let out all the anger then…you could have talk to me.

Shinki: I don't want to hear it. Why don't you just shut up once and for all (she scream as she took out a spell card and shouted) Great Magic "Devil's Recitation"(just then walls of bullet and lasers crashing down destroy half of the Pandæmonium).

Yumeko could only stare her eyes in fear as could feel shinki attack coming. BLAST! Yumeko flew back after feeling the full force of shinki attack.

Yumeko: So this is the end. Mai, Yuki, and myself will die by the hands of are mother. I couldn't do anything to stop her and I couldn't help her either. The rage within was too much for any of us.

The last thing yumeko saw was shinki laughing face then nothing but white as she lose consciousness.

XXXXXX

?: Hey wake up would ya… great what are we going to if they don't wake up I just let them sleep here.

?: We should give them more time they look really hurt when we found them.

?: They could just be dead and if that the case we need to bury them & fast before they rot.

?: Ahhh! Hey please wake up before she does something.

Yumeko: huh wh..wha…what happen? Who there?

?: Oh thank goodness you are alive now we don't have to bury them right…?

?: ….I just but that was a joke you take me to seriously.

As yumeko became more aware from awaking she saw to figures in front of her. One in Purple pajama-like clothing and a night-cap and ribbons tied to hair and the other in a black dress with red hair and bat wing on her head and back.

Yumeko: Excuse me who are you to.

?: Oh sorry I'm Koakuma and this is my superior the great Patchouli Knowledge.

Yumeko: please to meet the both of you.

Patchouli: Mukyu~ you don't have to call me that Koakuma anymore.

Koakuma: But your so cute when your embarrass.

Patchouli: mmm….anyways nice to meet huh..umm…what is your name please.

Yumeko: its yumeko. Patchouli: & the two over there?

Yumeko look to see that mai and yuki waken from there slumber (still in a little bit of a dazed).

Yumeko: Ahhh mai, yuki are you to okay. Yuki: Yumeko please don't speak so loud I'm trying to sleep (she say as her drop her head back down).

Mai:…Excuse me but may I ask were we are?

Koakuma: Oh you're in the scarlet Devil mansion home to me, patchouli, are gatekeeper meiling, maid sakuya, remilia the owner, and her sister flandre.

Yumeko: I see so I'm guesting you brought us here. Thank you for looking over us (she bows to further show her thanks).

Patchouli: Its fine meiling brought you in saying you guys fell from the sky and then remilia say for me to watch over you. We took some test and check your condition you should all be fine. Also from the tests we can tell you're a demon while those two are witches I'm aren't I.

Yuki: Yeah pretty much (she said now fully woke).

Mai: So now wear to. Patchouli: Well it to let you go outside but none the less remilia wanted to see you the moment you wake so that were we're going.

Yumeko: I see all right then.

She didn't know what to expect from this remilia but she took us in so she trusted her.

There the second chapter. Longer than the first definitely. Shinki really didn't well with the overkill don't ya think. But to the main point the story takes pace after either UFO or TD depending on the character I choose to use. I not sure with shinki is going to come back or not but I keep this going no matter if you hate it or like it(If don't like it don't read it duh…plus I'm not good with making to long story sorry) anyways till next time ayayayaya….


	3. Chapter 3

DarknessOtakuTeam is…You should already know the deal it the third chapter, and blah blah blah...anyways this story contains 2 vampires, 1 gatekeeper, 3 witches, 1 succubus (I think), 1 human maid, and 1 BADASS DEMON MAID let get started oh and I don't own touhou zun does (PN: I'm not a perv).

Chapter 3: sword placement, knives jealousy

As they walk down the mai constantly complimented patchouli on the mansion design it was stunning as yuki just kind of fade in and out. Meanwhile yumeko could hear whisper throughout the hall and sense glares on their way down.

It like there where breathing down her neck. Sure there were outsider but it seems too hostile for her comfort something wasn't right. Yumeko took a look back nobody was there she didn't imagine it she wanted to take a look around but couldn't leave the group.

Patchouli: Something wrong yumeko you seem worry about something.

Yumeko: I sense something wrong at first it was just whisper then glares now…..it just seem to violent are there people who may now not want was here?

Koakuma: Of course not most of us here are demons or yokai. The only humans are in the human village, marisa, reimu, and are top maid sakuya.

They all jumped when hearing marisa and reimu names. They haven't seen them since the time they came and fought each other in danmaku.

Yuki: Marisa that bitch I would beaten her if she didn't cheat me out of the win next time I see her I'll beat her face in and burn her to a crisp. (PN: yuki way stronger then she looks in my opinion…what I can have one)

Mai:…Yuki you can't stay calm that the reason you lost you just shot random and lost your energy.

Yuki: Whatever I've grow stronger and I can keep my cool just fine…plus it not like you were so better miss too shy to fight.

Patchouli: so you lose to huh…well you can fight her if you can find her but please not here.

Yumeko: I'm sure she'll love that yuki all been ready to fight anytime. I just hope she doesn't explode this time (knowing that yuki can't keep her cool at all).

Patchouli: So…yumeko how didn't your fight go with them I mean not to be rude but you did lose right.

Yumeko:...Well to be perfectly honest I-

Yuki: SHE DIDN'T TRY AT ALL (she says as koakuma cover her mouth shut). Koakuma: It's rude to cut someone off.

Yumeko: umm…anyways what she say is true I didn't try when it they came both just way to young and shot easy to dodge. But I couldn't kill them they were just kid so I fake it and just move into the shot but kept it so they thought they won.

Patchouli: Amazing even with my stronger moon and sun magic I still couldn't beat her (she felt a little weak just then)… but anyway with all that talking seem we made it to remilia throne room. Mai: Wow her own throne room she must be important huh? Patchouli: Oh please she make us call it her throne room but really it just her quarters she just want to seem important isn't that true(she say as she open the door making sure remilia heard the whole thing).

Remilia: HOW DARE YOU…. I'm the owner of mansion I have the right to have a throne room and plus you have some nerve…..

Patchouli: and blah blah blah I'm the graceful and intelligent short-temper vampire (can you feel the friendship between these two).

Meiling (or china): Please patchouli you shouldn't tease her like that you know how she gets. Flandre: haha yeah but onee-chan acts funny when she riled-up.

As Yumeko, Mai, Yuki walked into room (I mean "throne") they saw a seemingly young girl with red eyes, short light-blue hair, pair of black bat wings on back, and Wearing a pink dress, A more mature women with teal eyes, long straight scarlet hair Wearing an olive green cap with a bronze star and decorated olive green dress with a white blouse underneath and last another seemingly young girl with red eyes, blonde hair in an ponytail on her left side in a red shirt and vest with what appeared to be her wings made of prism shards with 8 color crystals (in color order light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and light blue).

Mai: H…Hello?

Meiling (or china): Ahhh! You're awake that wonderful I was starting to worry and so was everyone else (Yumeko mind: that not the feeling I got walking down here). But anyway glad you're alright and the mistress wanted to talk to you three-DUCK!

Meiling and Yumeko nearly dodged Remilia blood red danmaku not that she was trying to hit them instead was going after Patchouli for making fun of her. Patchouli just gracefully dodged smiling with a mocking face knowing she wasn't focusing on her target wisely enough to hit her. But while patchouli dodged it easily everyone else basically struggle to keep up and not get hit. Meiling and yumeko try to keep a good on where shot were going barely keeping up while Flandre just ran around having fun mostly. Yuki and Mai kept up for the most until one graze mai arm.

Mai: ahhh (she scream has she grabbed her bleeding arm)

Yuki: HEY THAT ENOUGH AREADLY DAMMIT (running over to check if mai was alright)!

She made almost everyone stop in shock instead of yumeko it was normal for her to get I this when mai got hurt. Remilia settle down to stop any more damage. (PN: what a short- temper vampire…)

Patchouli: It's your fault you know. Remilia: Just hurry up and check the wound bookworm.

Patchouli: alright already I'll go…. Well it doesn't look too bad a bandage should be enough.

XXXXXXX

Yuki: you sure you're alright. Mai: I'm fine I swear it.

Flandre: Sorry please forgive the idiot (she said with a smirked on her face pointed at remilia).

Remilia: What is this pick on remilia day?(PN: YES IT IS!) Anyways it seems you all are awake and healthy good. Yuki: You mean most of us are thanks to your little rampage (still a little mad from before).

Remilia: I'm sorry okay.

Patchouli: You seem to care a lot about her don't you?

Yuki: WHAT NO we just been friend for a long time she like a sister to me (she said blushing a little)… anyways where's the mistress?

Yumeko: your looking that her yuki. Yuki: huh? You serious this little kid is the owner of the whole freaking mansion NO WAY!

Mai: If you pay attention you've have known before now.

Koakuma: Can you please respect the owner a bit more especially when she right in front of you.

Yuki: so wait this girl is your sister. China (or meiling): Yup this is flandre scarlet. Flandre: nice to meet you.

Remilia: Anyways now that you're here let's talk about you got here shall we.

Yumeko:…Yes it happen when-

XXXXXXXX(go read the first through second chapter you lazy bastards…)

Yumeko:...and that it when I awoke patchouli and koakuma we're in front of me.

The room filled with silence for a second as they gasped what happen to them.

Yuki: Damn that shinki!

Meiling: I'm so sorry that happen to you.

Patchouli: I can't believe you all when through that. Mai: No it fine were still alive so that good.

Remilia: She right so now the question is what to do with you all I love for you to stay but I can't let stay and be freeloads...hmmm (has she though she look at yumeko still in her maids outfit) that could work very well.

Yumeko: What came to your mind?

Remilia: Tell me is that outfit just for show or are you professional? Yumeko: Oh I get it.

Remilia: Alright then from today onwards if you'll work here as one of my maids I'll let you stay here.

Yumeko: I'd love that I'll do my best. Yuki: What about us huh? We're not some useless carry-on bags.

Remilia: I've got the perfect plan you can guard the mansion with meiling she falls asleep more than half the time anyways she could use all the help she can get.

Meiling: AHHH mistress you're replacing me? Yuki: She didn't say that but I'll tell you one thing there be no sleeping when I'm there! Meiling: NOOO!

Mai: What about me? Patchouli: Well I could always use some extra help in the library you can work with me. Koakuma: HUH?

Patchouli: she just helping me don't worry I'm still yours. (PN: foreshadowing?)

Mai: Thank you.

With that Yuki dragged china out of the room. While Patchouli, Mai, and Koakuma went back to the library. All that was left was Remilia, Flandre, and Yumeko.

Yumeko: So what is my orders mistress?

Flandre: Hold on a sec silly you have to know your place.

Yumeko: But I know my place it to serve you two right?

Remilia: No not that kind of place you see there are quite the few maids here in this mansion so have we them take a placement test to show there ranked.

Yumeko: So you make us take a test?

Remilia: No not at all this is on the practice field to show strength, reflexes, smarts in a tight blind, speed, danmaku and etc. Yumeko: Oh seems simple enough.

Flandre: It's ranked from the lowest of 1 to the highest of 12. The higher you are the more work you get but better living conditions but nobody get below a 7 or got a 12 not once.

Remilia: now with that I like you to meet are top made Sakuya Izayoi. She should be here in a sec I had Patchouli get hers.

And just like that about a moment after Remilia finishes her sentence a young human girl with dark blue eyes, silver hair, wearing a pink and dark blue maid's outfit with long sleeves and a white headband appear besides her.

Sakuya: Yes mistress what is your order.

Remilia: Oh there you are in nice time as always. Anyways the reason I call here is we have a new worker here. She going to take the placement test…well say hi you two.

Yumeko: Oh yes hello I'm Yumeko it's a pleasure to meet you Sakuya.

Sakuya:...It's nice to me you to Yumeko.

There was that feeling again like before it was hostile just like when they we're walking down the hall. The feeling of not being wanted was right in front of her as nothing but a girl. Was she really the only one that senses it?

Remilia: Good that you two now know each other. Flandre: So can we finally get to the test I want to see how Yumeko does.

Remilia: Yes you can take her there I have to talk to Sakuya about...Well she seems like a good worker doesn't she. What do you think of her sakuya?

Sakuya:...She will make an okay addition but is she really needed? Remilia:...Well we'll find out in a after the test now won't we...are you jealous sakuya afraid of what she'll get maybe (she say in a joking manner). Sakuya: Of course not (she said in a cold tone) no know ever surpass me.

Remilia: Good we better get going then.

XXXXXXXX

Flandre: Well it about time you got here slowpokes I was starting to think you to weren't going to show.

Remilia: Well sorry for having a little with sakuya it not like you have ever been one to show up on time.

As they go back and forth Yumeko takes a moment to look at practice field and from what she saw it was pretty impresses (PN: I'm not doing into much detail okay) a wide grass field with a few traps.

Sakuya: It's unless trying to examine the layout. Patchouli and Remilia use their power to change it each time someone takes the test (PN: see why I won't go into detail now).

Yumeko: Oh I see well that helpful to know...so sakuya what was your test and score on the test you are the top maid after all.

Sakuya: My test was a 1-2 hour get to the goal and my score was 11 I was the first in placement test history to get that high no one has ever pass me in the past nor will they in the future (she say in an ice cold tone while glaring at her).

All that Yumeko did have after that was look away while her thoughts ran wild (Yumeko mind: What's with her all I did was ask her a question and her basically took a hit out on me what did I do to make her act this way to me). Yumeko snap out of her thoughts when Remilia call to after she stop bricking with Flandre. It was time to start the placement test.

Remilia: So here it is well you ready to start? Yumeko: Yes I think I can handle it. Remilia: Good like I said before it basic off of strength, speed, smarts, danmaku, reflexes, and etc. In this test you have 1-2 hour to reach the goal, but once the test start you can't quit until finish.

Yumeko: Understand I try my best. Flandre: best of luck out there! Sakuya: Don't go off and die now.

Remilia: 3…2…1…GO!

XXXXXXX( I won't go into detail on this neither use you imagine or something...please)

Remilia: Well that didn't take long one hour and five minutes ten minutes shorter then sakuya time.

Yuki: Wow awesome Mai: That's wonderful Yumeko

Flandre: Hey when did you get here? Patchouli: I bought them to see how Yumeko score. Yuki: Yah I wasn't missing Yumeko test scores I need them to make fun of her.

Yumeko: Thanks for the support Yuki. Yuki: No problem.

Remilia: Ummm...anyways Patchouli did do you know how see did? Patchouli: One moment even with my magic it takes a little time...Well here are the results...here take a look (she said has she manifested a hologram for all to see).

Silence fill the room as everyone look at Yumeko placement test score because was a shock to them and Yumeko.

Remilia: Oh well this is the first time this has happen ever.

Yumeko Placement test score

Strength: 12

Speed: 12

Reflexes: 10

Danmaku: 12

Time: 11

Intelligent: 10

Other bonuses (lazy yes I know):11 Total: 78 Rank: 12-Perfect maid

Rank-1: replace maid

Rank-2: fairy maid

Rank-3: low level youkai-maid

Rank-4: off duty maid

Rank-5: middle level youkai maid

Rank-6: on duty maid

Rank-7: average maid

Rank-8: hunter maid

Rank-9: high level youkai maid

Rank-10: demon maid

Rank-11: top maid

Rank-12: perfect maid

Yuki: AWESOME Yumeko you're the best! Mai: Wonderful Yumeko just as I expected.

Remilia: I must say that took me by surprise no one has ever got a rank as high as sakuya much less a perfect maid rank.

Yuki: A human maid could never reach Yumeko level. Yumeko: This coming from the women who just came to laugh at me.

Mai:...hmmm...even so where is sakuya? Sakuya: I'm right here...congratulation on beating me in the test. Yumeko:...Thank you Sakuya (Yumeko mind: you don't fool me your angry that I beat you can try to hide it behind that smile all you want I'm scare of you anymore I've surpass you)

Flandre: Well now with the test over and done with what will you're the first order be I wonder? Remilia: Hold on Flandre you know the rule once maids have their placement they don't get order until the next day. Plus it's getting late so let rest up a bit okay. Flandre: Aww your no fun.

Remilia: Now for your sleeping quarters— Patchouli: There still the guess room in the library where then slept when they first got here. Remilia: But that holds two- Yumeko: Yuki and Mai can sleep there I'll be fine. Mai: Really thanks Yumeko.

Remilia: So that leaves you hmmm...sakuya would you mind if Yumeko sleep in your room I planning to have you two work two together anyways seeing as you ranked the highest in the history of the mansion.

Sakuya: That would be fine. Remilia: Good so Patchouli can you- Patchouli: I've already summon a bed in her room. Remilia: Perfect well then I guess it time for some sleep.

XXXXXXX

Sakuya: Looks like we'll be working together starting tomorrow huh Yumeko...I can't wait to see the so call perfect maid in action. Yumeko: Yes but it will be a new experienced for me help me the best you can without getting in my way please. Sakuya: I'll try (she said with a fake smile

Yumeko mind: (I don't know what you're deal is but if you think I'll fall behind you're dead wrong bitch)

Sakuya mind: (I don't need this girl as my partner she just slow me down. Rank 12-perfect maid my ass I'll show everyone who the perfect maid is)

AS they walk down the hall to the room both smiled and gave false compliment. As two will be together and tried to a destiny they don't know(PN:BULLSHIT)

PN=personal note

I might as well get mai, yuki, and yumeko power out the way now.

THESE ARE MY THOUGHTS ON THERE POWERS

Mai: stronger power over ice then cirno and letty grow stronger the more she hold back for amount of time.

Yuki: strong power over fire not as strong as mokou but on the same level as okuu and can be VERY DANGEROUS when she unable to keep herself under control like okuu.

Yumeko: Space-manipulation (ways can be used-enhanced swords, disturb rifts, travel by rifts, disturb time effects, make copies of herself).

To anyone who says I rip sakuya the space power and gave them to yumeko SHUT-UP! Not be rude but I when to touhou wikia and sakuya had no space type power under her abilities. Plus this my fanfiction so DEAL WITH IT... other than that hope you like it was longer probably than my first two chapter combined and here I says I couldn't make long chapter...well on a side note I hope I didn't make mai look to weak or anything she just a kind and lovable girl I like her…as for yuki I do like the way I made her she has that I don't care type of personality even with remilia also that I'll kick your ass type to. Remilia and patchouli have the kind and casual type meiling is the same as always koakuma is mix. But the HELL wrong with sakuya that not like her...yumeko has the all-around and badass type. But anyways see what happens in "first day" or some type of titled... and let me just get this out of the way now IM MALE so there... so nanoka...


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO! From DarknessOtakuTeam to the world of fanfiction this is another chapter for the S&K story the four to be exactly right but in this world who care it all fun and games...right? (I'm not a perv)

First day: new surpises, caring sister, strange shop?

Yumeko is awoken to the sun hitting her head. She did her morning ritual and change into her outfit. As she look around she notice that sakuya wasn't anywhere to be found. She didn't care really or thought to much about it she just went to the remilia "throne" room to await orders.

Remilia: Hmmm...What a wonderful day to just sit and relax. Think I'll mess with my newest worker I always love to see the face on someone who thinks she just got fired. (PN: I don't know what to say about that)

Yumeko: Yes mistress it seems pretty peaceful- Remilia: WAH!(She fell out of her chair when she saw yumeko appear from nowhere) how and when did you get here so fast! Yumeko: Well with my powers over space I can use rifts to get pretty much anywhere instantly plus with my swords I can infused that ability with them to use them to travel instant only a short distant but still useful at times and I got here when you started talking I just didn't know what to say at that point (PN: I got that feeling to yumeko) do you really do that? Remilia: Only sometime when I'm bored geez you remind me of yukari always showing up out nowhere listening in on other people business.

Yumeko: Ummm...who is yukari should I be worry about her? Remilia: Of course not she a friend I'm sour you'll meet her sooner or later but she just messes with me and other people sometime so please try not to pop in out of nowhere. Yumeko: Oh I she seems nice...so mistress ummm...?

Remilia: Right your duty for the day...well you woke up pretty late usually the maids are up at 10:00 am but it's nearly 12:00 pm didn't sakuya wake you up I ask her to? Yumeko: I guess she forget (YM: that bitch did it on purpose to make me look like an idiot). Remilia: It's okay no use crying over spilled milk plus now you know when to get up. (Yumeko only nods her head) anyways the other maids are doing their daily work and I had sakuya clean and cook breakfast- Yumeko: I'M NOT HURGRY (YM: there's no way in hell I'm eating her food!) Remilia: Oh...okay I was going to ask but oh well now then with that out of the way your first duty is to PLEASE wake up flandre the hell up she always trouble because she never wants to leave her bed. One time she stayed there for a whole day.

Yumeko: I do as you order but how come she doesn't want to get out of bed is she not active? Remilia: I wish that was the reason but you'll find out when you'll get there. Yumeko: Okay...so where is flandre room? Remilia: Flandre room is the basement I put her there because she was too dangerous when she was younger, she has calm down now but she say she prefers it there strange isn't. Yumeko: I've heard stranger things (she say as she open a rift to the basement) I better do wake her up now.

Remilia only stare at the rift yumeko made in amazement. Before yumeko only yukari had such abilities and not only the rifts but her swords throwing and space ability to yumeko was really something else.

Remilia: That power of yours... Yumeko: Yes? Remilia: Oh it nothing just come back when you're done and I've have a new task for you maybe...

Yumeko: Right I'll be doing now. (The rift close as she went through it) Now where flandre room (She search around until coming across a large door which look like it used to be a steel gate) I guess it really was use to keep her in. Now to get her up mistress said it was difficult but how hard could it be?

She open the smaller side door inside the large door to not make noise. As she went through the room she saw toys all over and clothes all over (YM: what was she doing last night?). Yumeko walk over to flandre to see two lumps under the clovers (YM: huh? Mistress said flandre sleep here so I know one of them is her but why's there another is that what making her want to stay in bed?) As Yumeko got to the bed she nudge flandre to please wake-up but she just grab the second lumps moved closer to it and resisted. At that point she decided to take a more forced approach and yanked the clover off what she saw came as a surprise.

Yumeko: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING (yumeko said faces turning hot red)? Flandre: Hey could you please be quiet I'm trying to sleep.

Watch Yumeko saw were Flandre and Meiling in bed both barely wearing any clothes! Meiling seem to awake from Yumeko outburst with a confused look she tried get up but flandre just push her back down.

Meiling: Young mistress it time to get up now I should go to work. Flandre: NO WAY! You're staying here if sister want us then to bad...your always leaving (She grabbed meiling arm and pull it closer to her blushing slightly). Yumeko: but young mistress meiling will get in trouble if I let you two stay here. Flandre: I SAID NO! Meiling is my lover and if someone want their lover to stay then there's no problem (PN: no comment).

Yumeko was shock from she saw before Flandre was a little girl without a care in the world but now she's clinging to meiling blushing red all over her face. (YM: Flandre really does love meiling)

Meiling: Sorry Flandre always is like this...look Flandre I'll come back later but right now yuki probably waiting for me at the gate you should play with patchouli or mai in the library ok. Flandre:...Fine I'll go but I'll be coming to get you afterwards.

With that done Yumeko left waiting for them to get dress. Once they came out Yumeko open a rift to get to Remilia "throne" room.

Remilia: Well that was quicker than expected how did it go. Flandre: What do you think** WE'RE HERE AREN'T WE**! Meiling: Hehe good day mistress how are you. Remilia: Well not counting Flandre death stare great but Yumeko I need you to get a few item from the human village (she handed her a list) Meiling please tell her how to get there and processed to your normal duties. Meiling: Okay come on Yumeko let's get going.

Before they left Flandre grab Meiling arm tightly. Flandre: H..Ha...have a nice day okay. Meiling only petted her on the head and left with Yumeko. Remilia: Ah young love is so beautiful- Flandre: SHUT UP BAKA BAKA BAKA.

As Yumeko and Meiling walk down yumeko couldn't help but look at the cheerful meiling and wonder about her and flandre relationship. She wasn't the type to ask usually but still couldn't help but be curious about it came to be.

Meiling: I guess you have a few question for me Yumeko. Yumeko: HUH? I-I-mean it nothing important really (yumeko said face tinted red). Meiling: But you wouldn't be looking at me like that if it wasn't something important my guess is that you want to know the story of me and young mistress right?

Yumeko: Sorry could you tell me (she said face more red then before? Meiling: Of course you can tell mai and yuki to. But as for everyone outside the mansion keep this a secret from them okay. Yumeko nodded here head in an understanding matter. Meiling: Well it started about 6 month ago when I got the order to take care of her.

_6 month ago_(WHAT A FLASHBACK HOW DARE I...look I'll to make short so no death treat okay)

Meiling: You want me to WHAT? Remilia: I just want you to watch over and play with my sister is all. Meiling: But what about my duty as the gate guard(She said while a little worry) Sakuya: Don't you usually fall asleep anyway should help you stay awake. Meiling: But-but what if someone try to get in and— Remilia: Meiling I still want to watch the gate but you'll do it every other day so for now could you watch flandre.

Meiling: O-okay(said a defeated meiling hang her head down)

As Meiling left she thought to herself about what her young mistress was going to her she couldn't help but be a little afraid.

Meiling: AH I'm so screw Flandre is going to kill me. Why would mistress want me to watch her it's usually sakuya that does that she call to do it. I mean if there's one reason why I don't want to do it it's because she—meiling thoughts were cut short when she got to the large door. Coming closer to the small door she pause for a moment think of how she could get out of this but slowly grab and turn the knob on the door. As meiling open the door she saw Flandre going through what look like a chest.

Meiling: F-Flandre what are you doing?

Flandre: CHINA w-what are you doing here and what do you want?

MM: This is why I didn't want to do it because of the reason that she hates me. I don't why but it's been like this since the day I started working here.

Meiling: Well mistress has told me to watch you for a fewer days though she never said how many exactly.

Flandre: WHAT would she do that for and why you why not sakuya (she said more confuse then upset)?

Meiling: Your guess is as good as mind...young mistress where are you going?

Flandre: Going to talk to my idiot sister and see what going on.

-Sometime later-(TWO FUCKING HOURS!)

Meiling: Ah mistress how did your talk with mistress go?

Flandre came into her room with her face blushing a little red. Meiling wonder what had happen but thought it was best not to go to deep into the subject. After coming into her she got straight into her bed.

Meiling: Umm...mistress something wrong. Flandre: you'll be staying here for a while as such you are to Follow my orders without question and Stay by my side at all-time got it.

Meiling: Yes mistress. Flandre: Can't believe sister pulling this...(She slip quiet but enough for meiling to hear).

Meiling: So what happen during your talk with mistress. Flandre: NOTHING NOW GOOD NIGHT MEILING.

After a few moments of silences meiling step out realizing that flandre would probably kill her with she stayed. After closing the door behind her meiling lean against the door.

Meiling: I know you hate me but you could at least try not to make so obvious. I don't like this anymore then you do but after this we'll hopefully never have to see each other again...wait did she say my actual name! She always calls me by my stupid nickname china.

Meiling thought about it for a few moments before she began to drift off. She tried to resist it as always but she eventually gave in as always. As she fell sleep inside Flandre had her thoughts as to what meiling said when she left the room.

FM: Why...why must I act this way...remilia only gave me so much time before you have to go back and I can't even look that you much less talk to you...this is my only chance...(she said placing her hands to her chest) my only chance.

-Morning came-

Meiling: mmm...aaah...hmm...well it's morning definitely only time were I'm at peace. I wonder if Flandre up...(Even though a little heisted meiling quietly open the door) morning mistress are you awake- Flandre: MEILING (she scream as she jump into the gatekeeper/babysitter arms and hug her tightly)

Meiling: Ahhh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you don't kill me (she said as she flailing her arm up & down!) Flandre: don't be silly...(a sinister came across flandre) I want to play with you before that. Meiling: Wha-

Meiling was cut off when flandre place both her hand in front of her and blasted a powerful two handed danmaku shot to the chest that would kill a normal human being. Meiling was sent back crashing into a wall at the end of the room with her hand holding tightly onto her blood stain chest while she cried in pain. As meiling looked in the far distance she saw flandre smiling. At that point in time meiling was lost for her thoughts ran wild she couldn't believe that this girl was going to kill her. Also at that point is where meiling lost it she could take being hated but to die like this without any reason instead of being hated was too much.

Meiling: DAMNIT FLANDRE WHY I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT CAN YOU TRY GIVING ME A REASON TO WHY YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME ASIDE FROM THAT FUCKING REASON!

Flandre burst into laughter when she heard meiling snap.

Flandre: _RISES LÆVATEINN_ (summon weapon and pointed at meiling)Meiling if you want my answer then you'll have to beat me...if you even have the power to hurt me you third-rate youkai (she said with a grin on her face)

Meiling:(glass breaks in her mind) I'LL SHOW THIRD-RATE!

Meiling charge and instead of danmaku she went fist first aiming at flandre skull. _Meiling: Rainbow Sign "Intense Rainbow Fist" One punch just one punch and you're finished_. Meiling was in a blind rage with one lighting fast punch after another. But flandre was simply dodging each with eases. _Flandre: While you may be strong then me the way you are right now you'll never touch me. _Flandre took a swing at meiling with lævateinn but meiling caught the tip of lævateinn with the palm of hand. This caught flandre off guard which was enough to give meiling another chance to attack it was successful now flandre was on the ground and meiling was on top. _Meiling: YOU'RE MY NOW! Flandre: _(She only smiled)_you think so meiling...tell me meiling you have you forgotten one of my special spell cards you know the one that allow me to clone myself. Meiling: What...WHEN DID YOU_-_Flandre: Taboo "Four of a Kind" _ At that moment three clones formed behind meiling snickering that her.

Meiling turn to see the three clones charged danmaku shots fire right at her face and feel the real flandre on the ground send lævateinn through her body.

Meiling: Dam...nit...why (Before she fainted she saw flandre clones disappear and flandre herself crying) why...would...you...be...crying.

-Sometime later-(THREE FUCKING HOURS!)

Meiling awoke in agonizing pain but surprising her that she was still alive and even more is that Flandre was on top of her.

Meiling: What do want to finish me off yourself, do you want you want to insult me some more, or do you want torture me some more. What's your problem why do you consist on making me suffer. Flandre:...Meiling... Meiling: I just want to know why you hate me just tell me what I did to mak-

Meiling was cut off by flandre lips hitting meiling forcing her tongue threw her lips. Meiling was shock by this she tried to resist but was still too weak to move from what had happen before. After a few minutes flandre finally broke away with both flandre and meiling breathing heavily and faces red hot.

Flandre: Meiling I don't hate you...I could never hate you...the reason I act like this is because I..I...I LOVE YOU! Since the first day you started working here I couldn't stop thinking of you day in and day out I wanted to be next to. It wasn't long before sister found out then patchouli and sakuya and kept it a secret and sister decide to help. But whenever I saw you I hide my feeling and treated you wrong that why my sister told you to watch me so I could show you true...feeling know you probably hate me but please understand how feel.

Meiling was shock this came to fast everything that flandre just said was running through her head so fast she couldn't think straight. Meiling look at Flandre as she began crying. It was at that point meiling saw a different persona more beautiful flandre that loved her not the flandre who hate her. It made her heart beat faster than normal. She didn't want to admit it but it seems like she started to fall in love with this girl.

Meiling: After all this you said you love me hehe...Strange I'm starting to feel the same way.

Flandre:...Meiling...

Meiling places the palm of her hand on flandre and rubbed it smoothly. Flandre then place both hand on meiling cheeks and move forward closer to her face. At that moment for then it felt like the time in the world had stop as their lips met.

-Present day-

Meiling: So that basically what happen between me and Flandre. Needless to say that everyone was surpriby at what happen with all the noise. The mistress had thought that flandre had kill me though I was pretty bang up by the fight I could barely move for awhile.

Yumeko: What a beautiful story sound just like something out of a romance novel(said the teary eye maid).

Meiling: Hehe thanks I guess it doesn't so like a love story.

Looking off into the distance then see the gates of the mansion and Yuki waiting impatiently.

Yuki: Why the HELL are you so late! Meiling i've been waiting all morning for you.

Yumeko went up to yuki ear and whisper into her ear smiling a little undoubtedly telling her the reason why meiling wasn't here. Yuki face instantly got red from what yumeko had told her.

Yuki: OK OK I get the reason why you don't have to go into detail. Meiling: Well still sorry for being late yuki it's always trouble getting up in the morning.

Yuki: Forget about it I can handle guarding the gate for a few hours alone.

After that was settled Yumeko took notice of yuki right arm a bit burnt. Yuki notices yumeko glaring at her and grabed her arm holding it tightly. Yuki had been training to master a new spell card she had created but has been having trouble controlling it power. To master a spell card keeping yourself under control is a key part which in yuki case is not a easy task.

Yumeko: Yuki you must be more careful when you tried that card or else next time it's going to be worse then just a burnt arm next time.

Yuki: I know that already Yumeko...Mai told me already...I'll master it no matter what...to protect the people important to me.

Meiling: Even so you should go see someone in the mansion about the wound on your arm. I can handle watching the gate be myself I mean it the least I can do for making you watch gate the alone.

Yuki: Okay thanks i'll go see Mai she should be able to heal it no problem...I just hope she not to anrgy when she see me.

As Yuki walk back to the mansion and faded into the distance Yumeko couldn't help but think about how strong yuki had become ever send the event of MS(Mystic Square). Sure she was kind of a smartass who had no respect for authority and was ready to explode anytime she got piss. But she also showed how much she care about yumeko and mai for the fact that she going to so much to master her spell card but even without the spell card she was able to become more skill with her danmaku and completely master her fire magic.

Yumeko: I'm proud of you yuki. Meiling: Hmm you say some thing. Yumeko: Oh its nothing...well I better be on my way the mistress wanted me to go to the village to get a few items (she looks at the list) these seem simple enough to get. Meiling: Okay then the village is across the lake, threw the forest of magic and you should get there easy. But youkai live in the forest so keep an eye out.

Yumeko nods and starts to float off but is stop when Meiling grabs her hand.

Meiling: I almost forgot to tell you something. Yumeko: What is it? Meiling: I know Sakuya can be cold but give it time and you two might become closer then you think(she said with a smile).

Having her hand release from Meiling grasp Yumeko stood midair for a few second then blasted off like a rocket across the lake. Landing yumeko thought to herself about what meiling said to her.

YM: What was that about! I Haven't even been thinking about Sakuya until now (she begain walking thought the forest as she was still the topic of sakuya)

Yumeko: From what i've seen of sakuya she nothing but a bitch in both ways. She seems as skill of anyone who was the previous top maid. What her deal is she mad that I beat her it's not my fault that she can't reach my level of skill.

Yumeko thoughts had kept her from realizing how deep she had got into the forest of magic voices could be heard throughout the forest. Yumeko was smart enough to know it was just random youkai but started to wonder if she going the right way. She wander around for a while before coming to a small house.

Yumeko: Good I should be able to find some can help me find the village. (She walk up and knock on the door) Though I wonder who would live in this forest.

?: YUMEKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

What appear from inside the door was a what look to be a teenage girl with Orange eyes, short blond hair, carries a large black book, Wearing a light blue dress with pink ribbons it was none other then Alice Margatroid. This somewhat caught Yumeko off guard but she was happy to see alice again after this time.

Yumeko: Ah Alice so this is where your staying now...seems a little dangerous but it what you want...anyway good to see you again you look wonderful.

Alice: Ummm...thanks Yumeko good to see you to...come in you look like you could use a drink I made some tea.

Yumeko gladly enter the house and sat down drinking the tea Alice handed her. Yumeko took note of alice house it was very nice and organize with books and dolls places very nice on every shelf. Yumeko was prouded of how well Alice was able to manger on her own.

Alice: Umm...Yumeko. Yumeko: Yes? Alice: Y-You still haven't answer my question yet...why are you here does shinki want me back.

The room had become silent as yumeko look down with sadness.

Yumeko:...No...though me being here does have something to do with lady shinki...she does not want you back and it's best you don't go to her...ever again.

Alice: Why what happen to mother? Yumeko: If you truly must know i'll tell you but...it's not a story I like to relive.

Alice: Please tell me (she said a little worried about why she was going to hear) Yumeko: Okay then...

-one story later-(What did I say last time!)

After what Yumeko told her Alice stood up with mix emotion of anger and sadness.

Alice: NO I REFUSED TO BELIVE SHINKI WOULD DO THAT! Yumeko: Alice...what I say is true shinki not the same person as she was before. She not the kind, loving shinki she just a crazed murder now. Me, Mai, and Yuki were luckly to get away alive. Alice: BUT WHY WOULD SHINKI DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IT DOESN'T MISTAKE SINCE (she scream as tears ran down her eyes)!

As Alice cry over the fact that her mother was lost Yumeko hugged her tightly and petted her head softly.

Yumeko:...I don't know whyAlice but don't worry I'm here.

Though still sadden by what had happen to Shinki being in Yumeko arms brought her comfort.

Alice:...You always were like a big sister to me always putting a smile on my face whenever I was sad.

Yumeko:...And I always will be there for you my dear little sister.

A few moment past and Alice had been able to cope with what had happen to Shinki but was glad that Yumeko, Mai, Yuki and had told yumeko where to go to get to the village from here.

Alice: So then it's straight down the road from there. Yumeko: Thanks a lot Alice I'll be sure to come visit you again and bring Mai & Yuki along to...we can catch up on what happen over the years. Alice: I'd love that please anytime.

Has Yumeko walk she begain thinking again about Alice and Shinki.

YM: Lady Shinki what happen to you? I still wonder what cause you to snap. Alice...I'll try my best to figure out what happen but even then my not sure if we will be able to bring back Shinki.

As Yumeko walk she eventually got to the village she look at the list mistress had given her and headed off to the only store where you can get stuff like this Kourindourun by Rinnosuke at least that what the list said. She headed to the shop a few village wonder what a girl in maid outfit was doing here. Yumeko took this opportunity to ask about the shop.

Yumeko: Excuse me young man do you know where kourindou is.

Young man: S-sure it's down the path and to the left. Ummm...Who are you?

Yumeko: I'm the newest maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Yumeko nice to meet you and thank you for your help.

Young man: N-no problem anytime (The young man said a little red).

Reaching the shop she walk inside she saw a man with Golden eyes, short silver hair, a pair of glasses, wearing a black and blue type of clothing.

Rinnosuke: Yes you need something I'll be happy to help. Yumeko: Oh yes if you please I need these items for mistress here a list.

Rinnosuke: (Look at the list for a few second) Oh yeah normal stuff no problem be right back.

Yumeko: Normal...what kind of regular shop sells human blood pack? Rinnosuke: A special kind of shop...let see she also needed this and that. Yumeko: Special? No offence but this seem more strange then special.

Rinnosuke: Well some people see it that way but you know what they say one man trash is another man treasure.

Yumeko giggle at the comment it was true some off the thing in the shop did peek her interest.

Yumeko: Well then I'll have to come back here then to see if saasI could have something. Rinnosuke: Sure could back anytime I'll sell you anything for the right price. Anyway here the stuff you needed Don't worry about the cost I'll put it on remilia tab. Yumeko: Okay see you again.

They both wave at each other then begain to think again about how well she was getting to know people the villagers seem nice enough, Rinnosuke seem like a nice guy a bit strange but still and Alice seems to be doing well. In fact the only person she hasn't got in along with is-

?: Well it took you long enough to do such a simple huh Yumeko.

Yumeko knew that annoying voice all to well.

Yumeko: Sorry I guess I got a little sidetrack but better late then never right Sakuya.

Yumeko look ahead to see the sliver headed maid standing in her path.

Sakuya: Hmmm someone who call perfect maid shouldn't take so long with doing a simple task.

(YM: I hope you realize that I could kill you right now but I boubt mistress would like that)

Yumeko: Sorry but I've got not time to talk so I'll be on my way now.

Raheem: And that folks the 4th installment of sword & knives is complete...FINALLY! For those of you that want to know where I've been for the last 3-4 months I have this to say school+grades+parents=damnit...Motherf***ering school and they precious education who need it...Anyway there really nothing else to say but the next installment will come faster...maybe plus working on a one-shot but the character, plot, and any thing else that might go in there are secret for now.

?: HEY ASSHOLE YOUR FORGETTING YOUR TEAMMATE!

Raheem: I didn't forget I just didn't care that all ***Trollface***

?: F***ING little-

Raheem: AH AH AH no need for rude language now introduce yourself b****h.

?: I hate you...but anyway names amy.

Amy: I help keep Raheem on track whenever he try to sack off and read his hentai. Raheem: It's not the only thing I do damnit plus your no different from me you-

(Drop kick)

Amy: DON'T INTERRUPT ME YOU PERV

Raheem: But where out of time for this episode.

Amy: What don't you dare close the sh-

-END-

-NOTES-

Raheem: Anything like YM or MM or RM will mean the character that is talking within there mind...If you have a brain then you should know which is which but just in case here translation for the main cast enjoy.

YM= Yumeko mind

YUM= Yuki mind

MM= Meiling mind

MAM= Mai mind

RM= Remilia mind

SM= Sakuya mind

FM= Flandre mind

PM= Patchouli mind

KM= Koakuma mind

I highly doubt that where going to use most of these but their happy now good now if you excuse me I've got yuri hentai anime to watch :).

Also baka= idiot


End file.
